User talk:Andr3w777
Welcome Whipsnade 15:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) map games. none that are acitve anymore. sorry. maybe you can start one?Wingman1 03:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I saw that one! :) feel free to reboot it here. and aske some of the other editors if they want to play. ( i realy don't play them myself,) but go ahead.Wingman1 03:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Good idea.Whipsnade 15:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) questions answered i like the back story, i love a good USA vs USSR fight.Wingman1 03:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) as for an Admin, just hang out and edit for a bit, get to know the group, make a few pages just give the editors here a chance go see you are a good editor. (we realy have no formal rules here for that it's more of a consnsus kind thing.) gut give it some time abd be a regular editor for a bit.Wingman1 03:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) will do I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!! DeanSims (User talk:DeanSims) 17:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you mind if I add in your map game? Godfrey Raphael 12:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's all there in the article. Krakozhia splits off from Bulgaria, maintains a Communist stance while trying to return democracy to their country. For this game I think I'll keep them neutral for the moment. I think that I'll keep Galdar Umayev alive in here, though. Godfrey Raphael 14:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) News just in! *Operation Red Dawn Reboot is underway, join up, new members are being called!Whipsnade (talk) 18:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *New main page poll! http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Implausible_Alternate_History_WikiWhipsnade (talk) 18:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) A New Wiki I'm setting up a new (history as after and including Napoléon) map gaming wiki! Interested? The site is at- http://global-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Global_map_games_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Global_map_games_Wiki . Whipsnade (talk) 22:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Right, here is what I think I had planned, with slight adjustments. That nation in East Quebec (Vinland), would be your colony to start off with. See all those nations and their colonies is what I would have liked the North America continent to become. I was planning on two puppets from the German colony, and the remainder into one colony. This would give me a lot of expansion space. Map two is on its way. Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, here is the second part. All that in the shade of Green (or Teal) would have been part of this supernation by the 1850s. You see, I was planning to make this nation into a superpower. A superpower will 600 million people in the present day. A nation so diverse, that it made it strong. A nation where the "mixed" category were around 50-75%. You see, that is what I had planned. So, if you want to control this nation, then I would suggest you let me and Scan also control it. You will be the main "player", but in some cases, we will all jointly have to agree (or supermajority = 2/3). So, what do you think? Imp (Say Hi?!) 22:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Here is my promised third map. Here is how I hope to see the North American continent by 2010s. Quite nice, don't you think? :P Imp (Say Hi?!) 22:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC)